Birthdays and Bozos
by CoffeeShopWriter
Summary: Ally's birthday is coming up, and Austin needs to find her a present that will show his true feelings. If only he knew what they were. Austin/Ally Trish/Dez
1. Soccer and Tennis

**Hey there, fellow fanfiction readers! This is my first Austin & Ally story, so I hope it goes well. I started becoming obsessed with the show ever since I found out Ross Lynch is hot! It would be awesome if Austin and Ally got together in real life. For now, though, we'll just have to settle for fanfic! Also, there'll be some Trish/Dez in here, just to make things interesting…. Please review! Every single one counts! Now, enjoy the story!**

**-Katie**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

The one word that Austin Moon would use to describe his life would be fun. He was always smiling or laughing with his friends. If he wasn't doing that he was singing a _fun_ song. If he wasn't doing that, he was doing something _fun_ with his best friend, Dez. Kind of like right now.

"Dude!" shouted Dez as they played soccer-tennis across parking lot of the mall. "Who knew you could whack soccer balls with tennis rackets?"

A couple mall shoppers gave them dirty looks as they saw their tires get hit by soccer balls, but most of them just smiled and shook their heads. There weren't many people there on a Tuesday afternoon.

"Told you!" Austin shouted back, then made a professional grunt as his racket and the ball connected. It soared through the air, bounced on the pavement, and was stopped by a leather cowboy boot.

"Guys!" chastised Ally Dawson. "You're supposed to be getting footage for the new music video!"

"Well, we were," explained Dez as he and Austin walked towards her, "but we saw that soccer ball, a couple of tennis rackets, and it's amazing what your imagination can come up with." He held up his hand for a high five, but Ally ignored him. Instead, she turned on her heel, smirking slightly.

"Fine," she said as she went back to her job at Sonic Boom. "Do whatever you want. Just don't blame me when Austin's career tanks."

"She is SO uptight sometimes!" said Dez once Ally was a far enough distance away that he could not be overheard.

"She's not that bad," defended Austin. "Last week, we were playing Xbox, and she totally yelled at the screen. Like a guy! It was so cute." He chuckled in a reminiscing way. Dez raised an eyebrow.

"So you think Ally's cute? Huh, isn't that something new."

"What?" exclaimed Austin. Dez laughed and began walking towards Sonic Boom. "I never said that! How did you get me liking Ally from what I just said?"

"I never said you liked her…."

"You… well… stop interrogating me! Since when did you start thinking logically?" Frustrated, Austin stomped into Sonic Boom, leaving Dez to stare knowingly after him. Sometimes people underestimated Dez due to his somewhat insane comments. Especially Trish. The girl was always insulting him! If only she wasn't so pretty, then he just might be offended.

Later that day, Austin was at his house, playing guitar, when he got a text from Trish.

**Remember that Ally's birthday is Saturday! **

That's right! Ally would be turning sixteen this week. He grinned, but immediately he began to panic. What should he get Ally? What if he got her something stupid, something that he thought was cool, but she hated? It wouldn't be the first time that's happened. Ally meant a lot to him, and he wanted to show her that somehow.

He would just have to bring it up tomorrow; maybe nonchalantly ask what she wanted. They were working on their new song tomorrow, so he'd have plenty of time to bring up the subject.

A few hours later, Austin climbed into bed, feeling excited, and not just because it was Ally's birthday. He loved spending time with Ally, more than he did with Dez. He knew that he just had to get her the perfect present; he just wasn't sure why he couldn't stop thinking about it.

**I know this chapter was kind of short, but I'll try and update again this week, if I can. Remember what I said about reviewing? It's not that hard, so give it a try! See you soon!**


	2. Searching and Flirting

**Hello again! Miss me? Told you I'd put another chapter up soon, although this one is probably just as short as the last one…. Anyways, I have no idea how long this story will be, but hopefully a bit longer than some of my other stories, which usually consist of around 8-10 chapters. For now, just enjoy the story and don't be afraid to tell me what you think!**

**Katie**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Austin and Ally. If I did, you'd be seeing this in an episode on Disney Channel. **

The next day after school, Ally and Trish were hanging out at – where else? – Sonic Boom. Ally was doodling in her book, and Trish was looking up on her phone to see if there were any job openings. So far, no luck.

"Do you think Austin should have a band?" Ally wondered aloud. "I mean, there are so many independent pop singers, and if he was in a band, maybe he'd be more unique."

"You sure do think about Austin and his career a lot," mumbled Trish. She had been observing Ally brainstorm ideas like this for weeks now. She had come to only one conclusion: Ally had feelings for Austin. If only she'd admit it….

"Well, yeah," defended Ally, not liking the mischievous look in her best friend's eye. "He's my music partner, after all. I always try to help him."

"And it's_ only_ because you're music partners?" inquired Trish, setting down her iPhone.

"Totally. And we're friends. What kind of friend would I be if I just watched him struggle?"

"He's not really struggling, though. I hear 'Austin Moon' everywhere I go. It seems to me that he's pretty famous. Are you sure there's no other reason that you'd _love _to help Austin out?"

"Trish, why are you asking me all these questions? You're his manager. Don't you want –?"

She stopped talking as her eyes clouded over dreamily. Trish followed her gaze out the window. It looks like Dallas had returned from his break, and was busy chatting up a customer at the cell phone accessory cart. Trish canceled any thoughts about Ally having a crush on Austin, as she still had one on Dallas. Disappointed, she went back to her job searching.

"Darn it," she complained. "There're no jobs available right now. And the ones that are open are the ones I've already had."

"You know, I could use an extra pair of hands around here during the busy days. Do you want to work here?"

"Aww, thanks Ally, but I just know you would fire me. I'm a terrible employee, remember?"

"Yeah, but that's only because you're so busy hanging around here. And if you were already here, there'd be no need for termination!"

Trish considered Ally's offer. It would make her life a lot easier if she stopped running back and forth between the Sonic Boom and whatever low life job she'd get next.

"I'll think about it. It's really nice of you to offer."

"Well, I hope you accept it," said Ally. "I mean, we already work together on Team Austin. How much different is running a music store? You won't have to do much, just work the cashier and chat up some customers."

An idea suddenly struck Trish. "Now I'm going to do something for you. I'll teach you how to flirt with boys!"

"Uh… why?"

"So you can finally talk to Dallas without sounding like a complete idiot!"

"Gee, thanks, Trish." Ally's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're welcome! So, Boys 101. The first thing you have to do…." For the next twenty minutes, Trish gave Ally some pointers on conversation starters and hair twirling. After that, she gave Ally a gentle shove out the door, towards Dallas. A few seconds later, Ally was running back to the door.

"Trish, I don't think I can do this."

"I thought we went over getting over your nervous habit! Just take a deep breath and go for it. And don't say anything stupid."

"Oh, well, that just makes everything easier!" Ally rolled her eyes, her stomach somersaulting.

"Ally." Trish's tone became stern. "You can do this. Now go."

"Okay. Fine. I can do this," repeated Ally. Taking a deep breath as Trish said, she turned around and made her way to the guy of her dreams.

**Before you start cursing me for making Ally like Dallas, cut me some slack. I can't just start off with them pining for each other! What's the fun in that? Review, and I'll update by next week!**


	3. Jealousy and Magazines

**Viola! I have written the next chapter! Sometimes I don't really have anything to say in these little bold-font paragraphs, and right now is one of those times. Just enjoy the chapter, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from Austin and Ally.**

Austin, feeling energetic and happy, walked quickly to the mall, hoping to talk to Ally about what she wanted for her birthday. Maybe he could attempt to write his own song, because he had a couple of ideas already...

Pretty soon, he was at the mall, and he spotted Dallas, that pretty boy that Ally liked, talking to… Ally?

Since when did she start flirting with boys? He watched at a distance as she twirled her hair, and he grinned and chuckled at something she said. Suddenly, a rushing noise sounded in his ears, and he felt dizzy, a feeling he only ever got when he was angry. Was he jealous?

Before he started to look like a creep, standing around while breathing hard and an angry look on his face, so he went into Sonic Boom, leaving Ally to continue to flirt with Dallas.

"Hey, Trish," he greeted his manager, who was still at the counter, flipping through a magazine. Austin leaned against the counter, where he had the perfect view of Ally _still _talking to Dallas.

"Hi, Austin," said Trish, glancing up quickly before bringing her attention back to her beloved pages.

A short silence stretched between as Austin was unable to take his gaze away from Ally. He'd never seen her put so much effort into acting normal. Of course, Ally wasn't the most normal person out there. That's what he liked about her, though. She made his day seem brighter… whoa, what was he talking about? He'd never thought this highly of her before. It was making him sound kind of cheesy!

In an attempt to take his mind off Ally, he spoke to Trish. "So how's everything going?"

"Pretty good," responded Trish. "Not much of an exciting day, but then again, it's only Wednesday. Hey, what are you getting Ally for her birthday?"

"Oh!" He remembered why he came over that day. "I don't know. I was hoping to talk to Ally about it –"

"No, you can't do that!"

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Because, then she'll know that's what you're getting her! Birthdays are better if the present's a surprise."

"Oh." Now he was even more confused. "But how do I know she'll like my present?"

"She likes anything that's homemade. And even if she doesn't like it, it's not like Ally will tell you to your face. That would just be rude."

So now he'll never know if she actually liked his present or not? Birthdays were so confusing. Austin shook his head as if to clear it.

"Speaking of Ally," he said, changing the subject. "How long has she been out there talking to that guy?"

Trish peered through the windows, and smiled when she saw how successful her tips were. "Not long. Maybe, like, five to ten minutes." Suddenly, she turned her head sharply to Austin, an eyebrow raised. "You noticed?"

"No! Well, I mean, yeah, but just now…" Trish could see right through his stammering.

Interesting.

An idea started to form in her head, but she didn't let her excitement show.

"Well, whatever," she told him. "On a completely different note, do you think I should work here?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, I guess that'd be cool." Uncomfortable from the previous conversation, Austin didn't notice when Trish nodded and got back to her magazine. All he wanted to do was go home and ponder what this meant, but then Trish would notice and probably tell Ally that he was acting weird and that's the last thing he wanted… so he hung around Sonic Boom for a bit.

Ally came back in after a couple of minutes.

"How was your _talk _with Dallas?" asked Trish.

"He's really nice," smiled Ally, "and smart, but he's so… boring! I swear he didn't care about anything I was saying, and he just talked about himself." She looked disappointed. Austin perked up from his spot by the chairs.

"That's too bad, Ally," he jumped in, going to stand right by her. "You deserve someone that's interested in everything you're saying. And trust me, you are interesting."

"Gee, thanks , Austin," said Ally, bewildered at the passion in his voice. "No one's ever told me that before."

You're such an idiot, Austin thought to himself. Now he really wanted to go home. However, he stuck around Sonic Boom for another hour, just to be safe. After that, he shot home to write down some lyrics that had been buzzing around in his brain for a while.

**Probably not my best work, but I was hurrying to get this up by tonight because I'll be too busy the next couple of days to write anything. Hope this is enough for now!**


	4. Cousins and Hatching

**I am so so so sorry that it took me forever to update. I know you don't care why, so I won't bother explaining. And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, but it's all I had time for! For now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize. **

As Austin got home from school on Thursday afternoon, the first thing he heard was music. Loud, blaring music coming from his room. He stiffened, closed the door quietly, and traveled slowly up to his room. When he got there however, his face broke into a huge smile and he laughed.

"Cece!" he shouted, and ran to hug the pretty blonde teenager that was sitting at his desk, air drumming to the rock music that was playing. She got up laughing as well, and they hugged for a few seconds before parting.

"So, what are you doing here? Where's Uncle Mark and Aunt Sally?" Austin looked around his room, as if they were hiding somewhere.

"They're at the store," his fourteen-year-old cousin answered. "They said they wanted to cook dinner tonight so they had to get some groceries. Enough about them, though!" She grabbed his hand and started going downstairs to the kitchen. "I can't believe you're famous!"

Austin grinned modestly. "Not that famous. I've only had a few gigs."

"Uh, I think you're just as famous as Justin Bieber! Every girl at school is talking about you."

Cece immediately went to the fridge, grabbed a Coke, and stood in the middle of the kitchen, taking a long sip. Austin finally got a good look at her. He had seen her half a year ago, a little before Christmas, but they had always been close cousins. She was wearing a red vest under a black tee, and her skinny jeans were slightly torn at the knees. Her choppy blonde hair had a few blue highlights, making Austin grin. He wandered how she had convinced her uptight mother, his aunt Sally, to let her look like a total rock star.

She told him that she would be in town for the weekend, and but then she would have to go back to Atlanta, where she lived. Austin told her that she should hang out with his friends tonight, and then his aunt and uncle came home with dinner. Austin almost forgot that he was feeling stressed out about Ally's birthday present, or that she liked a guy that wasn't him, or that he just might be in love with her.

Trish thanked her mom for driving her, than purposefully got out the car and marched to the front door of Dez's house. She knocked three times, and calmed down the sudden nervous feeling that was creeping up inside her. This was the first time that she had been to Dez's house, but that didn't mean she had to freak out, right?

"Well, hello there," said Dez, smirking. She rolled her eyes and walked in. Sometimes, they had their good moments when they actually seemed like friends. But then he acted his usual annoying self and it brought out the worst in her.

"I need your help," she managed to say as they sat down at his kitchen table. "I think our friends like each other."

"Which friends do you mean?" Dez asked meaningfully. Trish blushed as she realized he was thinking about herself and Dez! This conversation was not going the way she hoped.

"Austin and Ally!" she almost shouted. "I know they'd never admit it, though. That's why we need to metal." She grinned evilly, turning Dez slightly on at her bad girl side.

"Uh, wow," he said, clearing his throat. "Maybe we need to, you know, let them figure it out for themselves."

They both paused, staring at each other, but soon cracked up at the hilarity of them actually being mature for once.

"Yeah, you're right, let's get them together." In half an hour, a plan was made.


End file.
